leo meets his evil side!
by destinywhite
Summary: when donnie asks leo to help him with a dangerous experiment things go wrong some of the potion had spilled on leo and leo meets someone he never ever thought he was gonna meet.


leo meets his evil side

it started like any odinary day in the liar mikey was eating pizza and watching his favorite show raph was reading one of his favorite comic books and leo was helping donnie in his lab. okay that should be all i need your help on right now donnie said taking a potion that leo was holding okay donnie happy to be of help let me know if theres anything i can help with okay? leo said turning away and walking out the door wait! leo i just reambered i need you to do one more thing for me donnie shouted leo turned around in shock yeah? i just need you to grab me that potion over there donnie said pointing to a shelf that had a jar with green stuff in it. okay leo said walking over to the shelf and handing the jar to donnie, just before leo was about to hand the jar over to donnie there was the voice of someone very loud that had scared leo and almost made him drop the jar before it hit the ground he caught it. Mikey can you please be quiet you almost made me drop this! leo shouted. oh sorry bros didnt mean to just wanted you to know that aprils here. donnie carefully placed the jar on his desk. donnie? leo said may i ask what this green stuff is? leo asked oh well it was suppose to be a healing potion but i messted up and now i,m not to sure what to do with it i,m gonna try and use it for one of my other experiments oh well whatever lets go say hi to april leo and donnie walked out of the lab but what leo didnt know is that some of donnie potion had spilled on his arm and since donnie said he wasnt sure what it was anymore who knows what could happen? the end of chapter 1

chapter 2

it was night time and all the turtles were asleep all but one leo... leo had trouble sleeing so he decided to go for a little ran maybe that will tire him out he thought. the streets of new york are uaslly quite at this time so he didnt have any worrie being spotted. leo had started to get tired and was about to head back home un til he heard something he turned around to see no one was it all just in his head he woundered so leo just ignored it and kept going until again there was the same nosie he looked in both directions nothing until he spotted a strange black figure standing at the end of the street. leo had swore who ever the person was he or she must be wearing dark colours because they were blending in pretty well. whos there? he said leo took two steps forward dont come anymore closer if you want to live the figure said leo took two more steps forward and this time the figure did to i said stop! the figure said again. leo could see the figure move again this time the figure was a lot more quiet when it moved so leo couldnt hear when it moved but he could see it. enough games! leo shouted show yourself! leo grabbed one of his katana blades he thought maybe that would make the thing scared but it didnt work he could hear the sound of a sword the figure had pulled there sword as well. The figure moved a bit closer to leo again there was a tiny street light that was on so leo wanted to know who the person was! here lets make a deal ill walk put down my weapon if you put yours down and show me who you are leo said do we have a deal? the figure was slient for a bit but the nodded. okay leo slowly placed his katana on the ground and so did the figure leo saw it move again this time it was right under the light he could see what it looked like but he wished he hadnt for the figure looked just like him!

the end of chapter 2

chapter 3

leos eyes were wide and he gaspted. how do you look like me! he yelled the figure looked at him and started to laugh no no he said i want to know how you look so much like me. the mutant looked just like me leo thought the only difference is his mask and his eyes. the shadow turtles mask was black and his eyes were dark red. so your my good side huh he said again puting his katana away. i bet you have a lot of questions but let me start by answering the first one yes i know its so shocking to meet your dark side! huh well you may call me fang second question you may be asking how did i get here well its pretty ovious i,m suppose you didnt even notice i can sure tell you i noticed fang pointed to his right arm to revele a black burn spot and what does the this spot have to do with you fang said well my friend just look at your arm. leo instanly looked at his arm to reavele the same spot what the? i dont reamber getting this! hey hey relax that spot was created after that potion of donnies spilled on you i dont reamber it spilling on me i didnt even... leo thought to himself and then he reambered when leo screamed at me and donnie and i almost droppted the jar some of it must have dropted on me! yep bingo fang said no afence but i thougnt you would be a bit smarter! but i dont understand how you... leo yelled i already explained and now its your turn fang said pointing to leo tell me a little bit about yourself. leo crossed his arms and then took a deep breath, okay well my name is leonardo but i go as leo i live with my three brothers and my sensei master splinter i have two human friends named casey and april and i,m 15 years old before leo could say anything else he was cutt off my fang yawning. your boring me! yep you are definly my good side i thougt you would be more fun but this is not very fun fang grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at leo. it was sleeping powder. leo started to feel sleeply fang walked over to leo this has bean fun meeting you my other half but since i,m here i might as well have a little fun with your life! fang grabbed hold of leos blue mask and placed it around his head he held his black mask in his hand and placed it around leos head lets switch places for a little while since we look a like no one will no i,m not you! and no one will belive you when you try and tell them! bye bye leonardo or should i say fang! the end.

chapter 4

back at the liar

fangs part

as one seen leo? mikey asked nope i havent seen him since he helped in the lab donnie said. leoooo! you here mikey yelled. right here guys! fang said pretending to be leo. where were you bro? raph asked oh i was out on a little morning run why am i not allowed to leave the liar without asking you! fang shouted. wow calm down leo i was just asking. well next time dont ask i said walking away from the three turtles. mikey raph and donnie both looked at each other is everthing alright? donnie asked. yeah everthings fine why are you all asking stupid questions! i yelled i never thought it would be this fun! fang thought i cant belive how fun i wounder how leonardos doing as me he could never be me! fang thought to himself. hey earth to leo mikey said waving his hand in leos face, what! fang yelled grabbing mikey hand wow bro. donnie noticed something on leos arm and walked over to him. donnie pushed mikeys hand away and grabbed fangs arm. hey! fang shouted what are you doing! leo whats this donnie said pointing to the black spot on his right arm. oh well reamber yesterday when i was helping you with those potions yeah i quess i spilted a little bit on my arm its not that big of a deal. What! donnie yelled why didnt you say anything! because it doesnt matter thats why! do you reamber what experiment it was that splitted? yeah it was a gree one in a tall white jar. donnie let go of leos arm and backed away from him. leo that was the bad experiment that i messted up on! i have no ideal what it turned into or what it could do to you! donnie walked over to mikey and raph quys i want you to look at leo and tell me if theres anything that looks differnt that why i can tell if the experiment as done anything yet. raph and mikey walked up the leo and both put theres hands on there chins trying to spot anything differnt about there older brother. mikey looked up at leos face who was wearing a evil smile mikeys face went wide and he started to scream. i had to really fast cover my ears! i really hate loud nosies. what! whats wrong mikey donnie and raph said well just look! do you all reamber leo having blue eyes like fine. when mikey had said that i just reambered i forgot to change my eye colour i forgot that my stupid good two shoes had blue eyes. yeah leo what happend to your eyes! i dont reamber them ever being red? do you donnie said. mikey grabbed a family photo of all his brothers and looked at it closely then at leo then the back at the photo then up at leo. yep leo your eyes are blue! wait! mikey said he grabbed raph and donnie and pushed them into the kitchen mikey what are you doing! just shhh mikey said looking around to make sure leo wasnt around whats the big ideal donnie said what if thats not the real leo what do you mean? raph said he looked pretty normal except his red eyes yeah but you dont get it i dont think theres ever bean a time where leo has ever yelled at me or most inportantly grabbed my arm like that mikey said grabbing his arm. donnie started to understand what mikey was saying you know what mikeys on to something leos never yelled at anyone well except you raph! so i quess hes not leo but if hes not leo then who is he mikey said and wheres are leo! thats what we have to find out donnie said.

chapter 5

later that same day.

leos part

huh what happend? i put my hand on my head and looked around i was still in the street it was morning i tryed to reamber what happend to me and how i got here then it all came back to me that turtle whats his name fang? he had swtiched places with me while i was knocked out who knows what he could be doing pretending to be me! i better get back to the liar but if i go back looking like this my brothers are gonna think i,m the evil one. wait leo had just thought of something fang must have forgotton to take care of his eye colour he may look like me but he cant pull of my blue eyes! thank goodness we arent idental my brothers will have to know me. i ran to the nearset sewere not looking where i was going when i relaized i had just smashed into someone. ouch it was the sound of a girl watch where your going! she shouted i opented my eyes and looked up to see april and standing next to her was casey. leo oh sorry about that april said reaching out her hand to me. whats with the new look casey said noticing my black mask that fang placed on me. i dont have time to explain we have to get the liar like now! i quickly ran to the sweare and noticed the liar was compltely trashed april and casey ran next to me! wow casey said did mikey have a party while we were gone. raph donnie and mikey came screaming out of donnies lab whats the matter april said. raph stopted running in front of me leo... are you the real leo? donnie how can we be sure this time mikey would you like to do this one mikey walked slowly over to me mikeys scared face turned into a smile LEO! he yelled its are leo! mikey pulled me into a hug the real leo? okay whats going on here? april asked confushed long story ill explain later. now wheres evil me i asked well last we saw him was he donnies lab i quickly pulled out one of fangs katans and walked over to the lab raph, donnie, mikey, casey and april slowly behind me. there standing in the middel of the floor was fang. i hope you had fun pretending to be me fang because this ends now! fang slowly turned to me oh come on why so soon leo werent you having fun begin me i was sure having fun being you and making your brothers hate you! but i quess the jokes over huh? fang grabbed my blue mask off of his head and threw it over at me i did the same with his black mask i grabbed my mask and tied it around my head i turned around and faced my brothers april and casey theres the leo we know! mikey shouted. everone looked over at fang he looked a lot scaryer now that he wasnt wearing my blue mask. i,m gettting stronger you have no ideal leonardo being away from you is making my evil grow! donnie looked over at me then fang wait so hold on this guy is your dark side leo? donnie said in shock yeah it happend when the potion spilled on me so thats what happend thats what my experment does it takes away peoples evil sides and makes them there own person? thats kinda scary but at the same time kinda awesome casey yelled out. casey no its not awesome do you know that i just realized that once someone is serprated from there dark side it makes the dark stronger since its basicly just evil theres no good, because the good side is leo and without it hes nothing but darkness! well what do we do? i cant belive i,m saying this but i have no ideal! to be countied. 


End file.
